ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
2 Unlimited
. AltSounds. 27 July 2011.|techno|dance-pop}} | years_active = 1991–1996, 1998–1999, 2012–present | label = | associated_acts = Ray & Anita | website = | current_members = | past_members = }} 2 Unlimited are a Dutch dance act founded by Belgian producers Jean-Paul De Coster and Phil Wilde in 1991 in Amsterdam, Netherlands. Dutch rapper Ray Slijngaard and Dutch vocalist Anita Doth fronted the act from 1991 to 1996. During the five years of 2 Unlimited's worldwide mainstream success, the act scored a total of 16 chart hits, including "Get Ready for This", "Twilight Zone", "No Limit", and "Tribal Dance". They have sold 18 million records worldwide. Although they enjoyed less mainstream recognition in the United States, many of their songs have become popular themes at American sporting events, particularly in the NHL and the NBA. History Formation Jean-Paul De Coster and Phil Wilde met in their hometown of Antwerp, Belgium, and their first collaboration under the name of Bizz Nizz resulted in a single called "Don't Miss The Party Line" which entered the top 10 in the UK. . eNotes. The two then decided to continue to work together. Jean-Paul De Coster and Phil Wilde initially had created an instrumental track they called "Get Ready for This" and they decided that it needed some vocals. De Coster recalls: They were so pleased with the result that they agreed to work with them as a duo, and thus 2 Unlimited was born. ''Get Ready!'' (1991–1992) They were signed to Byte Records (Belgium) and were licensed to many other record labels worldwide, including PWL Continental in the UK, ZYX in Germany, Switzerland and Austria, Scorpio in France etc. Their first single, "Get Ready For This" was well received in their home market, Belgium, where it managed to peak at No. 8. It also peaked at No. 10 in The Netherlands and managed to climb to No. 2 in Australia and the UK. The single worked its way up to No. 38 on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart only three years after its original release. A follow-up single, "Twilight Zone", followed in January 1992 which topped the chart in the Netherlands. It also charted well in numerous markets including No. 2 in the UK. In the United States, it peaked at No. 49 on the Hot 100 (and No. 5 on the Hot Dance Club Play chart). To capitalize on this success, the album Get Ready! was released on 24 February 1992, which featured the first two singles and seven other brand new tracks including two ballads. Two further singles were released from the album, "Workaholic" and "The Magic Friend". In the US, the album received a Gold certification for sales of 500,000 units in 1995. ''No Limits!'' (1993–1994) 2 Unlimited's lead single, "No Limit" from the act's second album, was released in January 1993 and the repetitive nature of the song helped it become their most successful single ever, and by far the best remembered by the general public even now. The single topped the charts in Austria, Belgium, Finland, France, Ireland, the Netherlands, Norway, Sweden, Switzerland, and in the United Kingdom. In Germany the single was certified Platinum for sales of 500,000 units. The track received modest airplay in North American radio stations, reaching the top 25 in the US Dance charts. By 1996, worldwide sales for the single "No Limit" had reached 2.3 million units. "Tribal Dance" was released as a single shortly before the album No Limits! hit the stores in May 1993. The "Tribal Dance" was very successful also entering the top 5 in Austria, Australia, Belgium, France, Germany, Norway, Sweden, Switzerland and in the UK. In Germany, "Tribal Dance" was certified Gold for sales of over 250,000 units. Three further singles were issued from the second album, "Faces", which was considerably different in pace to previous releases, "Maximum Overdrive" and a re-recorded version of "Let the Beat Control Your Body". In France, the title was changed to "Let The Bass Control Your Body" to avoid any confusion with the slang word "bite" (meaning "penis"). The full-length album entitled No Limits! was more successful than the predecessor entering the top 5 album charts in Austria, Australia, Germany, the Netherlands, Norway, Sweden, Switzerland. In the UK, the album climbed all the way to the top of the album chart. By 1996, the album's total sales had reached 3 million units including 592,000 units in the GSA region (Germany, Switzerland, Austria). Despite their phenomenal success in the UK the duo were enjoying, they were criticized heavily by the music industry and the British press dubbed them "2 Untalented". ''Real Things'' (1994–1995) In May 1994, the duo's tenth single "The Real Thing" was released and it proved that their fans were still interested as they sent the single to No. 1 in their home market, the Netherlands as well as into the top 5 in Belgium, Germany and Norway. While their third album, called Real Things shot to No. 1 in the Netherlands and the UK, it also managed to land in the top 5 in Austria, Germany, Norway, Sweden and Switzerland. The album was certified gold in the UK for sales of over 100,000 units. Real Things was their first album that the UK label, PWL, made no changes to. In 1994, 2 Unlimited had their biggest audience ever, performing in front of 500,000 people. Their second single, "No One", despite being a straightforward pop record didn't prevent their fans from sending it to No. 2 in the Netherlands on the sales chart. In March 1995, while their follow-up single, "Here I Go" was another top 5 hit in their homeland, their commercial success seemed to be declining elsewhere as the single made it in the top 20 only in Austria, Belgium and Sweden. The fourth and final single was the ballad "Nothing Like the Rain" which was not quite as successful and did not receive a release in many territories including the UK. ''Hits Unlimited'' (1995–1996) In October 1995, 2 Unlimited released their first compilation album Hits Unlimited, prompting rumours that they were about to split up. The first single, "Do What's Good for Me" from the album entered the top 5 in Finland, and the top 20 in the Netherlands and the UK. Despite their insistence that they were planning a world tour, in April 1996, shortly after the release of the single "Jump for Joy", both Slijngaard and Doth announced that 2 Unlimited was over. It later emerged that after having spent so much time together they were no longer getting on as well as they once had, and there was disagreement about the future sound of 2 Unlimited. They had asked for more creative input and they also felt that they were not getting a fair share of the huge amount of money being earned by the project. As no agreement was reached, they each went their separate ways before a final single "Spread Your Love" was released in June 1996. ''II'' (1998–1999) As they still owned the rights to the name "2 Unlimited", De Coster and Wilde recruited two new (again Dutch) singers, Romy van Ooijen (b. 18 November 1971) and Marjon van Iwaarden (b. 18 June 1974), in order to capitalise on previous success. "Wanna Get Up" did well in the Netherlands, reaching No. 10 and the single, which was remixed by Sash! for UK release, reached No. 38. The album II, was released in April 1998. It was not as successful as previous studio albums, nor were the subsequent singles "Edge of Heaven" and "Never Surrender". In 1999, both van Ooijen and van Iwaarden left 2 Unlimited. Remixes (2000–2006) In 2000, Byte Records released the remix singles "No Limit" and "Twilight Zone". A remix album was to be released that year but some master tapes were stolen from Byte, and taken to Russia where they were released as a bootleg compilation. Also in this year, 2 Unlimited made their first appearance on the Eurodance compilation Dancemania series, specifically its Speed sub-series, with their song "Twilight Zone"'s "B4 Za Beat Mix". In 2001, Byte finally released "Greatest Hits Remixes" featuring many new remixes. Some of the remixes from the stolen master tapes released in Russia were not included. The album was released solely in Japan. In 2002, Trance Remixes: Special Edition was released in Japan featuring many more new remixes not included in the previous compilation. In recent years, many "best of" compilations have been released in various territories, often with new remixes. Most notably, ZYX Records released "No Limit 2.3" in 2003 and it was a moderate hit, reaching no. 41 in the German singles chart. It was promoted by a new duo, Débora Remagen and James Giscombe. They were being lined up as a 2 Unlimited "version 3". They still perform, mainly in Eastern Europe, although are not allowed to use their own voices. This due to copyright issues. A new CD and DVD set containing all the duo's video-clips called The Complete History was released in 2004 along with a single, "Tribal Dance 2.4" (originally released on 12" vinyl in November 2003 as Tribal Dance 2.3). 2005 saw the release of "The Refreshed Album" in Mexico featuring stunning artwork, but the same remixes found on previous remix albums. In 2006, the DVD was re-packaged with a different CD Greatest Remix Hits, which was released in Australia. The following years would see this package re-released in Argentina, Denmark, Sweden, Asia and South Africa. Reunions (2009–2012) Having both continued to perform their old hits separately in nightclubs and university student unions around the world, the original performers Slijngaard and Doth reunited on 11 April 2009, to perform together for the first time in 13 years at the "I Love The 90s" concert in Hasselt, Belgium. . Ilovethe90s.be. According to a radio interview with Slijngaard, Jean-Paul De Coster did not give permission for the duo to perform under the name 2 Unlimited; however Phil Wilde attended the gig and provided help with preparing backing tracks. On 30 April 2009, Slijngaard and Doth performed five songs at the Radio 538 Queen's Day concert at Museumplein in Amsterdam. On 8 June, they were awarded "Most Popular Act of the 1990s", based on number of weeks in the Dutch Top 40, and on 25 September, they performed as a support act for Milk Inc. at the Sportpaleis in Antwerp. On 29 December 2009, it was announced that the duo would release a new single in 2010 called "In Da Name of Love", as Ray & Anita. It was released as a CD single in the Netherlands through Spinnin' Records on 22 January 2010. It reached No. 6 on the Dutch Top 40 sales chart. On 30 April 2010, a new single was presented during the Dutch Queen's Day called "Still Unlimited" (still under Ray & Anita). In July 2011, Ray & Anita invited fans to be part of the video for "Nothing 2 Lose" in Amsterdam. Fans applied via email and were selected randomly. The video with the fans was shot on 28 July. The single was released at the end of August 2011. The single is also the lead track for the film soundtrack of "Amsterdam Heavy". In the same month, Ray & Anita headlined the "I Love the 90's" stage at Tomorrowland in Belgium. Comeback (2012–2016) On 11 July 2012, it was announced that Ray & Anita would be working again with the Belgian producer, De Coster under the name 2 Unlimited. On 30 March 2013, Slijngaard and Doth performed their first full concert as 2 Unlimited with their band in Belgium at Antwerps Sportpaleis. The duo released a remixed version of their very first single, "Get Ready for This" on 28 October 2013. The song has been remixed by DJ Steve Aoki and was included on their Greatest Hits album. In 2014, 2 Unlimited gave concerts at ten festivals that together made up Acceleration 2014, which combined top class car and bike racing with music and entertainment. However, on 20 April 2016, 2 Unlimited announced that Anita Doth would be leaving the band at the end of 2016 to embark on a solo career. Doth will be replaced with another singer. Who the replacement would be, was yet to be announced, but Doth has said that she thinks the new singer is a worthy replacement. Introduction of Kim (2016–present) On 13 August 2016, Kim Vergouwen, being Anita's replacement, was revealed to the public via Ray Slijngaard's Facebook page. Discography * Get Ready! (1992) * No Limits! (1993) * Real Things (1994) * II/Wanna Get Up (1998) References External links * 2 Unlimited – Official Website * Biography from The Eurodance Encyclopædia * 2 Unlimited on [[Discogs]] * 2 Unlimited on Hyperreal * The story of 2 Unlimited in the french PDF magazine Soundamental Category:Musical groups established in 1991 Category:1991 establishments in the Netherlands Category:Dutch Eurodance groups Category:Dutch techno music groups